


Is it Hot in Here, or is it Just Me?

by the_madhatter



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wingfic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Could you write a female reader insert where she can see Castiel's wings, and then they cuddle? Also, at the end, Sam & Dean could come back and just be like "What the heck?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Hot in Here, or is it Just Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on my Tumblr: justawriterofthings and I am currently taking requests!
> 
> Enjoy :)

You kicked your shoes off and slung your bag off to the side of the bunker’s door.  You had been going on hunts by yourself lately.  Sam and Dean were preoccupied with bigger things so you picked up the slack when it came to the little missions.  You could handle yourself just fine without them.  You, after all, had been handling them on your own just fine before you met the brothers but if you needed back up you always had Cas.  You hopped down the steps and made your way to the couch that you had insisted they buy.  “Oh wondrous couch bring me the sweet relief of unconsciousness!”  You laughed as you plopped down, letting out a sigh as you did so.  You leaned back and shut your eyes.  Your muscles relaxing after a weekend of tracking a pair of ghouls.  “I effing love you, couch.”  You mumbled as you drifted off in to a much needed sleep. 

The sound of the shuffling of wings woke you up, then you felt the couch dip in next to you.  You moved your head slowly to look over and as you did your face collided with feathers.  “Ugh Cas put em away!”  You were exaggeratingly spitting out feathers.  “They are away.”  He said, confused at your outburst, unaware that he had hit you with them as he folded them in after he sat on the couch.

He knew that you could see his wings but you made him promise to keep it between the two of you.  “Put em away more.”  You laughed, running your hand along the top of his wings languidly.  “I apologize, Y/N.”  He was still awkward around the fact that you could see them, he felt they were always in the way around you.  It was all very new to have a human be able to see a piece of who he really was, that wasn’t just the image of Jimmy Novak.  They made him keep a distance that he longed to get rid of.  “They aren’t in the way when you’re around Sam or Dean.  So why do I always find feathers stuck in my hair or getting a mouthful whenever you sit down?”  You asked, still new to the whole thing as well.  At your tone he couldn’t help but feel heartbroken.  This ability of yours was beautiful, he didn’t have to hid a part of who he was with you without you becoming gravely injured, but it did cause for some unwanted distance. 

“I do not have an answer for your question, Y/N.  I am sorry.”  He apologized again.  “It’s not your fault I’m a freak of nature with the ability to see freakiNG ANGEL WINGS!”  You half laughed, but you felt your stomach fall at the realization that you really were different.  Well, more different than you used to be before you met Cas and you didn’t even know the extent of your ‘difference.’  “But it’s a beautiful gift.  You are the only one that I can show myself to.  You can see who I really am Y/N.”  Castiel said as his wing extended, missing your face this time.  You moved so that it was behind you and you snuggled into his side.  He wrapped his wing around your body, effectively pulling you in closer to him.  “I can see who you are to an extent.  I don’t think I’m up for getting my eyeballs melted out of my skull just yet.”  You half joked.  Pausing to think that sometime you would like to see how far you could push the new sight power of yours.  “They are beautiful Cas.  It’s an honor to be able to see them.”  You finally said as you rested your head against his chest.  You felt his body stiffen slightly under your touch, but it immediately melted away.    

*~~~*

“They’re like insulators Castiel.  Holly crap it’s like an oven under here.”  You mumbled from his chest.  You had dozed off and woke because of the warmth that was a comfort at first had just become too much to bear.  “Wh-what the heck?”  You hadn’t heard them come in or stomp down the stairs as they normally did.  You opened your eyes to see a snickering Dean and a slack-jawed Sam.  You gently pushed Castiel’s wing off of you and moved forward so he could retract it.  Dean and Sam were both puzzled at your movements.  “Y/N do you feel okay?  You look feverish.”  Sam moved to you and placed the back of his hand on your forehead.  “Y/N you’re burning up.”  Sam brought his hand back.  “Oh that?  It’s nothing.  Promise.  It feels a little toasty in here, I must have left the heater on.”  You didn’t want them to know just yet.  They had to worry with enough as it is.  You lifted yourself off the couch and made your way to your room, surprisingly without a word from Dean or Sam.  You faintly heard Cas tell them you had a rough couple days, which wasn’t a lie.  “But it’s not even warm in here!”  You heard Dean exclaim before you shut the door to your room.       

 


End file.
